mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zorilla Gattaca
Gattaca Zorilla(VGGF012) was born on November 23, 2003 into the Gattaca Mob. Her mother was Risca and her father was Izit. The number of pups in Zorilla's litter is unknown but one of her litter-mates was a female named Kleintjie (VGGF014). Risca and Izit were the dominant pair of the Gattaca who had lost their dominant positons in the Whiskers. Zorilla and her sister Kleintjie survived thier first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. Her mother Risca gave birth again on February 10, 2004 to four pups. Zorilla was a big sister. Her little siblings were Mary Pat, Mrs. Doyle, Father Ted and Jackie Chan. Zorilla was evicted in 2004 by her mother. Kleintjie was evicted as well. Then in December of 2004 Zorilla and her litter-mate sister Kleintjie, Fenodree, Gringo, Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle were joined by some Young Ones males. The small group stayed together and formed a new group called the Commandos . Commandos Zorilla won female dominance ever thoguh she wasn't the odlest female. Her two sister Fenodree and Gringo rejoined the Gattaca. Aragorn became the dominant male. January 30, 2005 she gave birth to Ketamine, Benzedrine and Ethylene. On June 15, 2005 Zorila gave birth to Drew, Phoebe, Moe and Rusty. Then on September 12, 2005 Zorilla gave birth to Flash, AnnieAnnieAnnie, Miss Le Roux and Katharina. Zorilla probably evicted her sister every time she gave birth to a new litter. Kleintjie was always allowed back into the group though. Zorilla next litter arrived on November 30, 2005 when she gave birth to five pups. The new pups were Jasper, Hector, Tabatha, Beatrice and Jemima. Zorilla now was the dominant female of the Commandos for a year with her mate Aragorn. His brother Grog who helped formed the Commandos started to rove at the Lazuli. Zorilla gave birth to another litter of four pup on February 19, 2006. Danger Wank, Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie, Fizgig and Baldersnatch were the new pups. Zorilla and Aragorn were going on their second year as the dominant pair of the Commandos. August 10, 2006 Zorilla gave birth to Wilson, Samba, Max, Moritz and Sereina. Then on December 23, 2006 she gave birth to Whiskey, Munro, Celidh and Coop. Aragorn sadly died on April 1, 2007. Zorilla lost her first love. Their eldest son Ketamine took over as dominant male beside his mother. He was three years old. Zorilla could not mate with any of the males within the group since they were by now all her sons. Zorilla needed to keep breeding to stay the dominant female or her sister or one of her daughters might over thrown her. A Whiskers rover named Jogu appeared by the Commandos. Zorilla took the opportunity and mated with him. In October 2007 five Whiskers males emigrated into the group. The males were Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim. Then some of her sons left the group to rove. The males were her sons Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch and Moritz. They are thought to have emigrated into a wild group or joined wild females. Zarathustra took over as dominant male. Zorilla gave birth to Jogu's pups on November 24, 2007. The pups were Benno, Yara, Cody and Sera. Zorilla started to evict her daughters and her sister now that there were unrelated males in the group. She first evicted Kleintjie and Benzedrien who were the oldest of the females the formed the Kung Fu. She then evicted AnnieAnnieAnnie, Suzie Two Tone McFloozie and Jemina who formed the Geckos. Zorilla then gave birth to Zorro, Zoroaster and Ziggurat on April 12, 2008. Then she started to evict her daughters Beatrice, Katharina, Tabatha, Jemima, Fizgig and Seraina. Beatrice, Tabatha and Figig formed the Barbarians. Her other daughters form the Huckbuck. On August 18, 2008 Zorilla gave birth to Khasar, Saren, Tegus, Buta and Dashti. Her last litter was born on December 16, 2008 to Nikita, Rosie, Venus, Zoo Zoo, Moltan and Dazba. Zarathustra died on February 22, 2008. Zorilla died later on on March 12, 2009. Famous Children Her eldest daughter Benzedrine became the dominant female of the Sequoia while her eldest son Ketamine became the dominant male of ther Vivian. Drew formed the Leprechaun Mob where he came the first dominant male. AnnieAnnieAnnie was the first dominant female of Geckos till she was over threwn by Suzie Two Toen McFloozie. Flash became the third dominant male of the Iguana. He, Jasper, Hector and Moritz all had been the dominant male of the Yoshies at some piont. Jasper now leads the Silverwing and Beatrice leads the Barbarians. and Phoebe became the dominant female of the Huckbuck. Benno became the dominant male of the Elveera. Yara and Sera both lead their own groups. Yara leads the Troopers while Sera leads the Warriors. Her nest litter all lead thier own groups. Zoroaster became the dominant female of the Zambia and her brothers Zorro leads the Xerxes and Ziggurat is now the dominant male of the Gladiators. Coop formed the Aristocats where he became the dominant male. Celihd was the secon dominant female of the Commandos till her death and Zorilla's daughter Nikita took over as dominant female of the Comamndos. Links Gattaca Mob Commandos Mob Zarathustra Whiskers Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats